Le destin des Hyûga
by Shintako
Summary: Les pères de Neiji et Hinata sont jumeaux. Que se seraitil passé si Hizashi avait été choisi comme aîné, faisant de Neiji l'héritier de la Sôke, branche principale de la famille ?One shot, please review


**Titre :** Le destin des Hyûga

**Auteur :** Shintako

**Couple/Personnages + Fandom :** La famille Hyûga de la série Naruto

**Court Résumé :** Les pères de Neiji et Hinata sont jumeaux. Que se serait-il passé si Hizashi avait été choisi comme aîné, faisant de Neiji l'héritier de la Sôke, branche principale de la famille ?

**Fic : **

Une véritable ambiance festive avait envahi Konoha en ce jour de tournoi marquant la dernière épreuve pour devenir ninja de classe moyenne. Les chefs de village traversaient le village de la feuille en direction de l'arène, habillé de leurs plus beaux habits et escorter par les plus puissants des gardes du corps. Chacun visait à impressionner son voisin et cela sans faire aucun effort pour le cacher.

Elle détestait çà, vraiment. Voilà pourquoi la jeune fille n'était pas à sa fenêtre pour acclamer les invités de marque comme les autres. Tout en coupant la dernière mèche rebelle, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle attendait ce jour mais pas pour la même raison que les autres.

_Enfin... _

Sur le sol, un bandeau frontal du village de Konoha un peu plus loin se trouvait un autel sur lequel en plus de l'encens était déposé deux cadres photos.

La ninja reposa les ciseaux et ramassa puis attacha ensemble avec délicatesse les longs cheveux qu'elle avait coupés. Elle s'agenouilla devant les photos, fit une prière muette en déposa les cheveux ramassés comme s'il s'agissait d'une offrande, le dégoût avait laissé place à une profonde mélancolie. Ses iris de couleurs laiteuses se tournèrent vers la première image.

"Père... Si vous étiez encore de se monde, je suis certaine que vous auriez désapprouvé ce que je vais faire. Jusqu'au bout vos paroles ont été tournées vers le respect de la Bunke envers la Sôke." Murmura-t-elle avec une petite moue de reproche.

Puis elle regarda la seconde image, et se mordit les lèvres. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas pleurer en regardant le second portrait. Elle renouvela une promesse sourde, incapable de la formuler à voix haute ses paroles.

Elle renoua le bandeau frontal pour masquer la marque de l'oiseau en cage qu'on lui avait imposé à 4 ans. En faisant cela, les derniers cheveux mal coupé tombèrent.

"Père, grande sœur, j'y vais." Dit-elle aux photographies avant de quitter la chambre.

-------

L'examinateur allait annoncer le premier combat. L'adversaire de Neiji avait brillé par son absence lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Il en avait éprouvé une légère inquiétude, sans plus. Pas pour l'issue du combat, il était certain de vaincre et n'avait pas de grief particulier avec son adversaire du jour.

"Pour le premier match, j'appelle Hanabi Hyûga et Neiji Hyûga."

C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle apparut. Pile au bon moment. L'imperturbabilité de Neiji cilla en voyant la jeune fille au cheveux courts arrivée. Elle ressemblait à Hinata ainsi, tel un fantôme du passé revenu réveiller les remords pour crier vengeance. Au sourire froid qu'Hanabi, il sut que c'était entièrement voulu.

Lorsque l'examinateur déclara que le combat pouvait commencer, il avait retrouvé son calme. Les deux combattants adoptèrent la même garde, Hanabi foudroyait son cousin d'un regard assassin tandis que ce dernier essayait de garder son regard neutre alors que des questions sur l'étrange comportement d'Hanabi lui tiraillait l'esprit. Pourquoi une telle haine dans son regard ? En tant que membre de la Bunke et lui de la Sôke, il ne devait pas lui faire de mal. Pourtant, Neiji lisait bien que son adversaire frapperait avec l'intention de le blesser, voir pire.

Hanabi profita d'un moment d'inatention pour se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille, déclarant l'ouverture des hostilités. Neiji évita juste à temps. Hanabi prit appui pour contre attaquer. Commença un combat harmonieux comme seule la technique du poing souple pouvait offrir.

Byuakugan activé, a chaque offensive, la jeune Hyûga redoublait de rage et d'effort. Elle s'était entraînée, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le touché ? Un membre de la Bunke ne pouvait donc jamais surpasser un héritier du Byakugan ? Elle enrageait mais continuait.

Neiji limitait au possible la riposte mais dominait clairement le combat. Il voulait savoir mais ne voulait pas écraser son adversaire. L'envie de comprendre grandissait au même rythme que la rage de sa cousine à son égard.

Alors qu'Hanabi réussit à le toucher, il s'immobilisa.

"C'est fini !" Déclara-t-il.

Haletante, avec un cri de colère, la jeune ninja ignora la déclaration de son ennemi et frappa une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, elle s'était bien rendu compte qu'il avait touché ses 64 points vitaux et qu'elle ne produisait plus de chakkra. Ses attaques étaient plus veine encore qu'au début du match.

Et pourtant, elle continuait, continuait. Elle avait fait une promesse, elle s'était entraînée ! Elle devait le vaincre lui, l'objet de sa haine, l'objectif de sa vengeance.

Neiji n'esquiva plus, il encaissait, évitait seulement un coup s'il était plus fort que les autres.

"Examinateur, le combat est fini." Dit-il enfin, était-ce la pitié où l'irritation de ses attaques inutiles qui le poussèrent à dire ses paroles ? Il l'ignorait lui-même.

"LA FERME ! C'EST LOIN D'ETRE TERMINER !" Hurla Hanabi.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assistance, elle s'en moquait. La pitié de celui qu'elle haïssait, renforçait sa rage.

"Hanabi, tes cavités sont fermées, continuer serait vain !" Riposta Neiji. "Si tu t'obstines, je vais devoir contre-attaquer." Ajouta-t-il en une menace voilée.

"Vas-y ! Ne te gêne pas ! Je ne peux pas abandonner, je dois venger ma sœur." Déclara Hanabi en serrant les dents. "Ma sœur née dans la Bunke et que la Sôke a assassiné ! Hinata, que tu as tué, Neiji !" Dit-elle en pointant Neiji du doigt.

Neiji recula comme s'il venait de prendre un coup des plus féroces. "Impossible ! Tu étais trop jeune pour savoir ce qui sait passer."

Hanabi eut un sourire triomphant devant la vérité qui venait d'éclaté. "Père m'a raconté."

"Et tu prêtes fois à ses paroles ?" S'insurgea le membre de la Sôke.

"Oses-tu nier ?!" S'étrangla la Hyûga. "Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle ce qui c'est passé, ce fameux jour où un grand ninja de Kumo no kuni, qui avait longtemps combattu contre Konoha, était venu nous proposer une alliance ?"

Neiji n'eut même pas le luxe de répondre, Hanabi était prise dans une frénésie, elle continua sans attendre. "C'était une belle fête, comme pour ce tournoi, tout le monde était venu. Tous sauf notre famille, qui fêtait l'évènement tant attendu de ton troisième anniversaire."

L'héritier des Hyûga se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. C'est le jour où Hinata eut la marque maudite de la Bunke. Il avait soufflé en rougissant qu'elle trouvait sa cousine mignonne dans son kimono avec des motifs de nuages.

"Les années passent, le traîté fut signé et les ambassadeurs de Kumo venaient souvent à Konoha. Et puis ce fut la nuit du drame." Continua Hanabi, Neiji aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour la faire taire. Pour ne pas avoir à se rappeler cette affreuse nuit. "Tu fus enlevé par un inconnu. Mais le kidnappeur avait sous-estimé ta puissance." Elle s'accorda une pause. " Normal, le sang le plus pur des Hyûga coule dans tes veines, n'est-ce pas ?" La remarque était plus tranchante que la lame d'un katana. "Tu réussis donc à toucher ton kidnappeur pour lui échapper et ton père fondit sur lui pour l'achever. Quand on démasqua l'agresseur, on découvrit qu'il s'agissait du chef des ninja de Kumo no kuni. Celui qui était venu signer le pacte d'alliance des années plus tôt. Alors les intentions de Kumo devenait claire. Mais comme la guerre était proche, les dirigeants de Konoha considérèrent qu'ils n'auraient rien à gagner dans cet affrontement et conclurent un honteux marché. Kumo no kuni exigeait la mise à mort d'un Hyûga et que son corps leur soit livré en réparation. Ce que Konoha accepta. Tout se fini bien n'est-ce pas ? A ce détail près : ce fut le cadavre d'Hinata Hyûga qu'on envoya à Kumo no kuni."

"Je n'y suis pour rien." Murmura Neiji.

" MENTEUR ! " Hurla Hanabi. " La Sôke a toujours sacrifié Bunke ! Tu aurais du mourir ! C'était logique, c'était toi que les gens de Kumo voulaient ! Tu as choisi lâchement Hinata pour préserver ta minable vie ! Et puis, zut, je perds mon temps avec toi ! "

Elle se jeta de nouveau sur Neiji. La dernière réflexion de sa cousine lui avait fait perdre son calme, il riposta de toutes ses forces, Hanabi fut propulsée en arrière et atterri lourdement sur le sol.

-------------------------

La ninja regardait fixement le plafond de l'infirmerie. Elle avait perdu, elle n'avait jamais eut l'ombre d'une chance. Un sentiment de désespoir l'envahissait. Sa vengeance et sa haine, voilà ce qui lui avait permis de continuer à vivre, de s'accrocher désespérément. Elle aurait voulu en rire, quelle ironie, comment avait-elle pu se bercer d'illusion aussi longtemps ?

Hanabi entendit un grincement, ainsi que des pas. Quelqu'un était entrer.

"Hanabi, je peux te parler ?"

Elle se retourna pour tourner le dos à Neiji. Ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre. Le silence retomba.

"Ce jour là, je n'étais pas d'accord." Dit-il avec une douceur mêlée de regret.

Hanabi se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter Neiji qui avait baissé le regard. "Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tout le monde était d'accord pour que ma sœur soit sacrifiée !"

"C'est ce que laisse penser l'issue des évènements. Mais... j'avais argumenté férocement pour que personne ne perde la vie pour moi. La réunion aurait duré éternellement si... Hinata n'avait pas déjà donné son accord." Neiji interrompit d'un geste la protestation de sa cousine et continua d'une voix presque éteinte et son regard noyé de tristesse. "Quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, elle portait déjà la tenue funéraire. Je trouvais cela morbide, alors qu'elle était encore vivante, de la vêtir de la sorte. Hinata était assisse et admirait le jardin a la lumière de la lune. Elle avait l'air sereine. Je me suis assis près d'elle, tiraillé. Puis soudain je n'ai plus tenu et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle faisait cela, de refuser, qu'il était encore temps de tout arrêter. Ta sœur m'avait écouté sans m'interrompre puis elle m'a sourit. Elle a dit : Je vais le faire, n'essaye pas de m'arrêter.

Je lui ai répondu qu'il était stupide de mourir pour le sôke. Elle était admise à l'Académie, elle avait parlée d'un garçon qu'elle admirait. Pourquoi renoncer à tous çà ?

Elle m'a répondu, qu'elle était faible. Si faible, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Jamais elle ne pourrait me protéger comme devait le faire la Sôke. C'était la seule manière de remplir son rôle. La seule chance qu'elle avait de protégé l'héritier."

"Comment pourrais-je croire une telle histoire ?" Interrompit Hanabi. "On dirait une belle fable montée de toutes pièces par le Sôke pour sauver les apparences !"

"J'avais deviné ta réaction. Elle aussi... Elle m'a donné quelque chose pour toi en disant : ma sœur est trop jeune pour comprendre mon geste, peux-tu lui remettre cette lettre.

J'avoue avoir laisser trop de temps passé avant de te donner ceci." Neiji lui tendit une petite boîte. Hanabi fut surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Son regard passa de Neiji à la mystérieuse boîte et elle hésita beaucoup avant de la prendre.

_C'est certainement lui qui l'a écrit pour me faire croire..._ Songea-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrit la boîte pour y découvrir un parchemin.

La lettre était courte. "Merci." Articula-t-elle, son visage ruisselait de larmes.

Neiji allait sortir, il estimait qu'il était mieux de ne pas savoir le contenu de la lettre. Pourtant la voix faible et entrecouper de sanglot d'Hanabi récita les dernières paroles laissées par sa sœur.

"Chère Hanabi. Aujourd'hui je vais mourir.

Mais je ne suis pas morte pour sauver la Sôke. J'ai choisi cette voie pour sauver, ma famille, mon village et le garçon que j'aime.

Un jour peut-être, tu comprendras mon choix.

Ne m'en veux pas.

Ta grande sœur, Hinata."

Neiji hocha solennellement la tête et continua sa marche vers la porte. Hanabi aurait juré voir une larme coulée silencieusement sur le visage du garçon.

Hanabi laissa couler ses propres pleurs en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle se tourna du côté fenêtre de la chambre.

Dehors, la fête continuait, les combats aussi. La jeune Hyûga eut une soudaine envie de se joindre avec la foule. De sourire, de danser comme les non-ninjas devaient le faire en ce moment. D'applaudir les aspirants ninjas qui combattaient dans l'arène.

Et pourquoi pas... encourager son cousin ?

FIN


End file.
